


As You Fall

by Thranduils_Loki



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Shooting, Unrequited Love, shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranduils_Loki/pseuds/Thranduils_Loki
Summary: Based on the Imagine from The Fandom Imagine on Tumblr, and it's kinda short.Imagine taking a bullet for Sherlock homes because you're desperately in love with him, yet he never noticed.OP can be found here:http://thefandomimagine.tumblr.com/post/157611843832/submitted-by-anonymous





	

As you fell, the first thing that crossed your mind was that there wasn’t as much initial pain as you expected. In no way was it painless, just less pain than you anticipated. Having said that, being shot is not something you thought about often. Sure, you had pondered it a few times; like everyone does, but you never thought you would ever need those thought. Now as you fall, you do need them. you need the thoughts of where the bullet hit, how deep it went, how much blood you were losing. You needed the thoughts and memories of the talks you would have with Dr. Watson about gunshot wounds and how best to stop the bleeding. You never thought you would need the information he relayed to you, you just found it fascinating, and with friends like Sherlock and Mycroft, you never know. You just hoped that, even though he wasn’t directly involved in the conversation, Sherlock had picked up on a few of the tips. Because now, he was your only chance at living. You vaguely hear another shot as you hit the ground, and you look around to see whom shot who. Your vision was a bit blurry from the adrenaline now pumping through your system, ‘a natural painkiller’ as John had called it. You blinked hard and looked around to see who fell next. You then felt arms under your shoulders. Looking up, your vision cleared a bit to see Sherlock, frantically moving to cradle you and to put pressure on the wound; that you now realized was in your left shoulder. He put his leg under your back and took his jacket to use as a compress. “Don’t worry, Help is on the way,” he said, rather quickly, and he almost sounded scared. you smiled up at him and said, “It’s okay. It doesn’t really hurt th-.” Your words were cut short by a scream as he pressed harder on your shoulder. “Why did you do that, (Y,N)? How could you be so stupid?” He was asking me frantically, but it wasn’t angry. It was worried. “Because, people do crazy things when they’re in love.” He gaped down at you, dumbfounded, “I never…I didn’t know.” you chuckled, then grimaced at the pain it caused and replied, “My dear Sherlock, that’s because you fail to observe what’s around you.” He let out a short sob, and you realized he was crying. He pulled you tight against him, resting his face on the top of your head. Taking a deep breath; he spoke again, “I pride myself of seeing what others don’t notice, but I missed something so important. I couldn’t see past our relationship as it was. I think about it now, and I wonder how I could have missed it. You were making it so painfully obvious. But I suppose I just didn’t want to see.” You smiled and leaned into his chest, taking in his sent. “So, It takes me getting shot for you to realize that I love you. That’s a new one for me.” He let out a huff in amusement, and then kissed the top of your head. As he was pulling back to look at you, you heard rushed footsteps, and was the beams coming from the torches of the men who had been sent to help. Just before he was pulled away from you, and the paramedics took over he whispered something you never thought you would hear Sherlock Holmes say. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Be sure to leave kudos if you like it and I'm taking suggestions for new works. I really want to get back into writing again.


End file.
